Ella
by Chocola.Neko
Summary: En ese momento sintió que el mundo era tan pequeño y la vida tan corta, así que tomo la camiseta negra que se había vuelto su acogedora pijama, acariciando su tersa piel aun sin el estar presente, se la puso desesperadamente quitándose la toalla que aun la cubría. Tomo un short de la silla, unos tenis tirados a un lado de su cama y salió como loca sin importarle quien pudiera oírla
Hola!, este es un pequeño fic que va antes de Asuna adventures :D como siempre va dedicado a mi amiga Fleur noir! es especialmente para ella. Te quiero mucho Sumi, así que sonríe y llénate de MUCHA miel hahaha xD

Ella

Ella tan ocupada todos los días por su escuela se sentía sola durante las noches, le hacía falta aquella sonrisa encantadora que avivaba su corazón; aun así sabía que el siempre estaría para cuando más lo necesitara, hacía falta con llamarlo y escucharlo reír como el niño pequeño que solía ser.

Suspiro y dejo el lápiz sobre la mesa, agito su melena mojada después de una ducha y dibujo en sus labios una mueca de satisfacción. En ese momento sintió que el mundo era tan pequeño y la vida tan corta, así que tomo la camiseta negra que se había vuelto su acogedora pijama, acariciando su tersa piel aun sin el estar presente, se la puso desesperadamente quitándose la toalla que aun la cubría. Tomo un short de la silla, unos tenis tirados a un lado de su cama y salió como loca sin importarle quien pudiera oírla.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar casi cayéndose de boca, más nada la detendría, su corazón era una bomba y sus mente volaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

¿que hora sería? se pregunto así misma mientras corría entre los charcos de agua después de una tormenta, el frío que helaba todo su cuerpo solo la impulsaba a seguir por esa vereda.

Si el mundo era tan pequeño como ella sintió en ese momento, si en un segundo todo fuera cubierto por oscuridad , si su vida era tan corta como el día y la noche, entonces no necesitaba esperar; correría y sin pensar en que esta bien y que esta mal llegaría hasta el.

Era la primera vez que recorría todo a pie, siendo las calles tan distintas a estas horas, fascinando sus bellos ojos de fuego. Ella jamás llegó a imaginarse haciendo algo tan atrevido. ni mucho menos sentirse llena de vida cada vez que se acercaba más. Es cierto, lo que estaba haciendo era una completa estupidez, no pensó en consecuencias, solo dejo que sus fantasías tomaran control de su cuerpo y el descarriado del amor que se albergaba en su alma fuera el interprete de tal locura. Ella siendo una señorita que respetaba reglas y había sido criada para ser una dama de sociedad no podía permitirse una tontería como estas, sin embargo ella era mucho más que solo eso; ella era libre, indomable y una guerrera, no necesitaba razones para dejarse guiar por sus sentimientos, lo único que necesitaba para saciarse era su presencia.

Los pocos o muchos días que paso sin el cobraban factura, quizá el jamas llegaría a imaginarse tal cosa, pero el amor en ella podía ser tan maravilloso y florecer incluso con la luz de luna llena.

Sus pies comenzaban a doler, estaba casada, pero no se detendría, ¡no!, eso jamas… ¿o si?.

Paro en seco y miro el cielo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia _—Se me fue de las manos kirito-kun—_ dijo en voz baja, imaginando que el podría escucharla. Tomo su teléfono en manos y temblando continuamente marco su numero.

—¿Bueno?—

—Eto, ¿No es el teléfono de Kirito-kun?— su inocencia no la dejaba comprender, pero su mente había confabulado nuevamente contra ella; imaginó un sin fin de monstruos que terminaban con la magia de un inicio. Un balde de agua le caía encima y la despertaba.

—¿Kirito-kun?… ¡Ohh! ¿Te refieres a Kazuto?- silencio total para ella — En este momento se esta bañando, en cuanto salga le digo que hablo alguien- el nudo en su garganta que comenzó a formarse no dejo salir palabra alguna, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus bellos orbes de miel, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando decidió salir de la comodidad de su hogar?… ¿que tonterías se había metido en la cabeza? -Kazuto-kun alguien llama y parece que….

Demasiado tarde había colgado, no quería explicaciones, solo quería su atención, solo quería ser su todo y recibir amor. ¿Tan difícil era eso de entender?.

Tal vez fuera su culpa por no escuchar razones, las cosas no eran siempre lo que ella pensaba y mucho menos cuando se trataba de ese muchacho, pero lo extrañaba y mucho, es por eso se que comportaba de tal manera, por eso y quizá por que bueno no eran los días más bonitos que ella pudiera pasar.

Camino con la mirada gacha y se abrazo a si misma, estaba helada, su piel comenzaba a tomar una tonalidad morada. Había salido de casa aun empapada de agua después de bañarse y el viento no fue nada bueno con ella; le había enmaraño todo el cabello, además de que la helo completamente, sería un milagro si no pescaba un resfriado.

¿A donde iba? se cuestiono una vez que no reconoció nada, estaba perdida y por si fuera poco el short que traía puesto bueno había tenido un pequeño accidente.

De pronto sintió a alguien tocarle el hombro y brinco del susto.

—Hola linda— por un momento se quedo estática sin saber que hacer, esto no lo había considerado cuando salió como loca de casa -¡Que hermosa mujer, parece que me he sacado la loteria!- sus pies se movieron en dirección contraria y sin decir nada solo trato de correr, pero su brazo fue fuertemente detenido por aquel sujeto de mirada penetrante -¿Qué nunca te han enseñado modales? no puedes irte sin antes saludar-

—¡Sueltame!— grito ella, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y hechandose a correr.

—Valla que tienes agallas. Me gustan las mujeres así, pero parece que ahora tendré que ponerte en tu lugar pequeña perra— su agresor la consiguió alcanzar en segundos,la tomo de la muñeca y la levanto en el aire, ella solo fue capaz de chillar por el dolor.

—¡Invecil!— le escupió en el el rostro y se retorció de un lado a otro buscando liberarse. El ser rió ante su pequeño acto de orgullo y la zangoloteo con brusquedad.

—Parece que no eres tan valiente después de todo pequeña perra— apretó sus mejillas con su mano izquierda y acerco sus rostros hasta topar sus frentes, relamiendo lleno de tosquedad los amoratados y finos labios de ella.

Nuevamente estaba envuelta en una situación similar aquella, otra vez se sentía impotente y con ganas de desaparecer. Cerro sus ojos y decidió no sentir nada y encerrarse en su burbuja interior, donde nadie podría lastimarla más.

— _Asuna—_ escuhó para si misma, la voz de esa persona llamándola y fue cuando despertó. Abrió los ojos y como pudo lanzo su pie al aire, dandole una patada al hombre que la sostenida sin piedad. Se paro rápidamente y trato de huir, pero aquel sujeto la tomo por su cabello, riendo y diciendo palabras sin sentido alguno para ella; sin embargo no se daría por vencida, no sin antes luchar.

Cogió una roca del piso y la lanzo, hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano estirándose hasta poder tener en sus manos aquel palo tirado en el piso y fue en ese momento que no dudo más. Se libro de su agarre en menos de un segundo. Podía sentirlo, todo su cuero se regodeaba de ese poder que no solo había ganado en un juego, ¡no!, ese poder siempre había sido suyo.

Tomo una posición de ataque y su mirada cambio, no era la misma chica ingenua que venía con la moral baja, en ese instante se había convertido en toda una guerrera.

—¡AHHH! — grito con su alma enardecida, corriendo hacia el para atacarlo, brincando en el aire con maestría y finalmente acertando en su objetivo. Todo en ella era perfecto, hermoso y mortal; si en esos momentos tuviera un estoque real en sus manos el ya no estaría vivo. Sus débiles piernas heladas terminaron por hacerla caer, había dado todo de si, pero no podría más ni un segundo más. Aquel hombre como pudo se paro, lleno de golpes y astillas, escupiendo sangre e irradiando furia.

—¡Perra estúpida! ¿¡Crees que eso podrá detenerme?! ¡Haaaa!—

-¡Quizá eso no! pero esto si— ya era hora de que el llegara, como siempre en ultimo momento, pero justo a tiempo. Se lanzo sobre aquel sujeto como fiera y lo golpeo incontables veces hasta dejarlo empapado de sangre, pero vivo, si es que eso les preocupaba. Se puso en pie y lo miro por ultima vez antes de darle la espalda y tomarla a ella entre sus brazos.

—¿Asuna estas bien?— su cara de preocupación lo decía todo, estaba muerto del miedo a perderla, era un niño asustadizo que no sabría que hacer si algo llegase a pasarle.

—Kirito-kun… yo…. yo… lo siento kirito-kun—

—Tonta, debiste avisarme, habría corrido como loco hasta tu casa—-

—Eso es lo que yo he hecho— rió con dulzura y se acurruco en su pecho

—Asuna estas helada— se quito su chaqueta negra y la tapo, acercándola lo mas que pudo hasta el —Mary me ha dicho que has hablado y fue en ese momento que rastree tu teléfono con ayuda de Yui. Me alegro que halla llegado a tiempo—-

—Kirito- kun yo solo quería verte — el la miro al rostro y se percato del fino hilo rojo que escurría de sus labios, estaban lastimados, destrozados por el frío y algo más. Se acerco hasta ellos y limpio sin pudor alguno con su legua todo rastro anterior de soledad. Necesitaba de ella, se volvía loco sin su presencia. Quizá ella tampoco lo sabía, pero dentro del el también crecía, se expandía y brillaba intensamente un mundo en su nombre. —¿Quien es Mary?— de pronto como si la ilusión se rompiera ella lo alejo, lo miro con esas mejillas infladas y toda ceñuda.

—Mary es mi nueva vecina, es la mamá del chico que suelo cuidar—

—Hahaha—- rió —-Con que era eso—

—¿Que pensaste que era?— cuestiono con intriga y picardía

—Y-Yo..—- bajo la mirada y se tapo completamente con la chaqueta.

—Asuna— rió a carcajadas — Te amo, yo soy todo tuyo recuerdas—

—K-kiriti-kun q-que cosa dices—

-Hemos llegado subcomandante, por hoy dormiremos aquí, no puedo llevarte casa en tal estado—

—¿Que?— se destapo rápidamente y vio donde se encontraban, así es, estaba en un hotel muy acogedor y cálido. Miro para todos lados llena de confusión sin asimilar lo que había ocurrido; de un momento a otro dejo sentir frío, pero no le importo se había sumido en la magia del momento, lo que siempre pasaba estado con el.

—Te haré entrar en calor, me preocupa que sigas así. Sigo sin creerme que salieras con un short y mi camiseta puestas— Su cara se torno completamente roja, las palabras de aquel chico le caían en peso. _Te haré entra en calor …. T_ _e har_ _é_ _entra en calor …. T_ _e har_ _é_ _entra en calor …._ Si se estaba volviendo loca, por no mencionar que la vestimenta que llevaba puesta dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y su pequeño accidente….. wow que vergüenza estaba pasando con todo eso.

—¿Asuna?— el la miro confundido sin entenderla del todo, así que solo le dedico una sonrisilla y se sintió aliviado, ella estaba bien y estaban juntos. —Esperame aquí— la sentó en un sillon de lo más cómodo y fue hacer todo el tramite. Ella se encogió en hombros, su aventura nocturna había terminado en esto, no sabía que pensar realmente, ¿era algo bueno acaso?… —Listo— La levanto en brazos, ella miro llena de nervios cada pasillo y cada ventana, vio incluso la moto de Kazuto estacionada atrás. Trago saliva y se preparo, el giro el pomo de la puerta y entraron a lo que sería su habitación en aquella noche.

—K-kirito- kun—

—Kazuto, dime Kazuto—

—K-kazuto-kun… yo…— la acostó en la cama y cuidadosamente retiro su chaqueta para poderla arropar con cobijas reales, claro que en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y desvío su mirada hacia el techo algo apenado. —¡Waaaa!— su reacción fue instantánea, jalo lo que pudo para cubrirse —¿Viste?— cuestiono con la mirada gacha y apretando su camiseta con la mano derecha —Será mejor que me bañe, tomare algunas prendas de las que hay en closet, kirito-kun puede dormir, no es necesario que me espere— se paro evitando mirarlo, apretando con fuerza sus lastimados labios.

—Tonta— la agarro de ambas manos y la miro directamente a los ojos — Te amo— la beso de tal forma que sus corazones se oyeron retumbar en toda la habitación; un beso lleno de dulzura, de desespero, de cariño, de añoranza y sobre todo un beso apasionado. El la beso con toda su alma y ella se dejo vencer por las corrientes excitantes del amor.

Todo siguió su ritmo, el calor se encerró en aquella habitación, los ruidos se escuchaban incluso en los pasillos desbordantes y fuertes. Aquel par parecía no saciarse el uno del otro, tanto se habían extrañado que sus cuerpos no pararían hasta encontrarse siendo un solo ser. Esa noche no sería para nada de sueños, la vida era tan corta como para perderla dormido. Ya en la mañana los vecinos de aquel piso verían la forma de hacerles llegar su enfado, después de todo que se puede esperar de un par de de jóvenes que están descubriendo de a poco el mundo.

— _Fin—_

 _ **Curiosidades:**_

 _Kirito no vive en su casa, tiene una pequeñita que el se compro y por eso vecinos nuevos_

 _Asuna esta estudiando mucho por q esta en la universidad_

 _Bueno el "accidente" que le paso Asuna no se si sea obvio, si no pues se quedaran con la duda xD_


End file.
